A data handling network is a type of communications network that allows computers or other data handling systems to exchange data. These computers or data handling devices pass data to each other along data connections. The connections are established using either cable media or wireless media.
Virtualization, in data handling environments, refers to the creation of a virtual, as opposed to a physical, version of a physical resources within a data handling system. Typical physical resources that may be virtualized are processors, memory, etc.
With ever increasing complexity and number of virtual devices within a data handling system, it is increasingly complex to manage the exchange of data within a network that includes multiple data handling devices and a plethora virtual devices.